First day of the rest of our lives
by sami2012
Summary: Sam is back from Boarding school in England after his parents death. New start, new friends, new life. Au with several OC's. Other Glee members will be present. Rated M for language and probably future smut. Sam/OC, Quinn/Puck, Sam/Quinn?
1. Prologue

******A/N: My first Fanfic so I would like if you guys wrote constructive criticism. Also English was my first language but since I came to Spain I stopped writing so bare with me.**

**Prologue**

There I was. I've just arrived to my new house in Lima, Ohio. It was big, like a mansion really. I looked around and saw that the movers were already unpacking things and putting them inside.

"Hey, hey, be careful with the guitars!" I yelled to one of the greasy men. After all, they were the things I valued the most out of all.

By now you are probably wondering who I am. Well let me introduce myself. My name is Sam Evans, I'm 16 years old, brown hair with a Bieber type haircut (at least that's what my friends said). I have a British accent because I spent my last 7 years going to boarding school in England. Let's see I like Avatar, comic books, playing video games (specially Call Of Duty), action movies, girls and of course music. Singing and playing the guitar have always been one of my passions. I'm constantly belting out tunes or jamming on my guitar. I really want to be in a band, but we'll see how that goes.

I have no parents and no other family than my uncle. My parents died more than a year ago. I was Away at boarding school in England when it happened. A drunk driver ran through a red light and hit their car while they were coming back from a friend's house. My uncle waited until the next day to tell me. When he told me the news I was in shock. I was like in this bubble, like I was in this horrible nightmare. Everybody kept talking to me but I couldn't respond or listen. When I finally snapped out of it I decided to call my uncle. We both decided that the best thing to do was finish my school year here and next year transfer to a local school in Ohio, where he lived. I took two weeks off school and went to Lima to arrange the funeral with my uncle John. Then went back to live my "normal" life.

And now I'm here in my uncle's new house, in the middle of summer, with no parents, no friends and nothing to do.


	2. American Idiot Chapter 1

**American Idiot (Chapter 1)**

I entered the house, grabbed boxes and took them to my room. I was exhausted. An eight hour flight isn't fun, especially since I have this weird thing where I can't sleep on planes, even though I'm used to flying. I spent all my summers back and forth between England and Spain where my parents liked to spend their vacations.

I started to unpack when my uncle came up and told me that the second floor was all mine. It was enourmous: 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms (one in the master bedroom), and a game room. It even had a small kitchen with a mini bar. He told me that I could even decorate however I wanted without making it look tacky. I guess he wanted me to be comfortable because he was going to be out on buisness trips and I was hardly ever going to see him.

As I was placing my stuff in the master bedroom he yelled to me that later we would be going to the neighbour's house. I didn't undertand him well, but all I could make out is that they were great friends and they invited us to a little party they were having. I stopped what I was doing and took a shower. Short after it was time to go.

We walked to the neighbour's house. It took us no more than 5 minutes to get there. When we arrived John rang the bell. Soon the door swang open and couple around the 40's greated us both with a smile.

"Hello John! It's good to see you" exclaimed the woman as she gave my uncle a hug. "You must be Sam, nice to finally meet you. I'm Miranda." she said as she hugged me too.

"Miranda let go of the boy, you're squashing him!" said the man with a hint of a British accent.

"Shush Tyler! Oh you should meet our daughter Ashley, she's your age. She's upstairs in her room. Go ahead and introduce yourself while we catch up with your uncle." She said directing me to the stairs.

"Okay" I said flaty, a bit scared of the couple. "Nice to meet you".

I went upstairs and went to the last door of the hallway. I knocked a couple times but nobody answered so I slowly opened the door. When I did a blast of of music came out. I was in shock. There was this girl in skinny torn jeans and a black bra dancing around the room and singing to American idiot. Minutes passed and she still hadn't noticed my presence. She was so full of joy and upbeat, dancing without a care in the world. I hated my self for staring too long at her perfect figure. She must have noticed my gaze because she suddenly stopped and turned around.

"What the fuck?" she yelled slapping me on the cheek. "What the hell are you doing in my room you pervert?"

"I'm sorry your mother told me to come up here and introduce myself. " I said rubbing my cheek that still stinged from the slap. She was strong.

"Well you should've knocked!" She snapped again.

"I actually knocked a couple of times but you had the music soo loud you didn't here me. I'm truly sorry. It wasn't my intention to invade your privacy or anything" As soon as I said this she started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked confused

"It's ok. Don't worry. I was just fucking with you. You should've seen your face. You almost pissed yourself of the embarresment."

I just stood there consfused by what she was saying but admiring her beauty. She was a bit smaller than me, thin but fit, brunette with these amazing sky blue eyes.

"Like what you see?"

"Huh, what?" I tried to swallow the lump that was forming in my throat. "Well….mmm…. you're very pretty" Did I just say that? I mentally cursed myself.

"You're hot too, except for that Bieber cut. Too bad for you I'm a total lezbo." I froze processing what she had just said to me. When she saw my reaction she burst into laughter, grabbing a Ramones t-shirt and putting it on. She sat on the bed and gestured me to come and sit as well.

When I finally got out of my trance we started talking. Ashley was born in Oxford, London. Therefore she had a British accent. She had just come back from London too. Her father landed this huge job that they had to take. She wanted to become an agent or manager who seeked out artists or public relations for companies (I pictured her more like an agent because of her tendencey to curse). She has this unhealthy obession with clothes and shopping. Her favourite type of music is rock and punk. She's not really into chick flicks but she admits that she cried while watching _The Notebook_. She really likes Chinese food and wants to get a job so she doesn't have to "borrow" money from her parents whenever she goes shopping.

It's almost time to go so I get up but she starts talking to me some more.

"You're fucking lucky to have as a neighbour you know, and not one of those conservative twats." I started laughing and nodded. "By the way, what school are you going to? "

I shrugged "I think it's called McKinley High. What about you?" I really hoped you would say McKinley too. It would be so easier to start at a new school at least knowing somebody. So when she said she was coming to McKinley too I almost jumped from the excitement, but somehow managed to pull off a "That's great. I'm really glad that at least I'll know somebody".

"That makes two of us." As I was about to exit the door she called me and I stopped. "Hey froggy lips!"

"Yeah?" I didn't like the nickname but I just went with it.

"I need to go to the mall soon. You know to buy clothes so I can look amazingly hot at our new school. Mind to join?"

"Sure. I need to buy clothes too. All I wore over in England is the school uniform and that's practicly it, so I need a whole new wardrobe. I still have to unpack and stuff but give me your number and I'll call you."

I gave her my phone and she typed her number. I said goodbye and suddenly she jumped off the bed and kissed me roughly. I of course kissed her back equalling the roughness. After a while she stopped and took a few steps back.

"What was that?" I asked kind of confused and feeling a little numb.

"Nothing I just wanted to see what it was like to kiss someone with froggy lips. You're not a bad kisser, Sammy." And with that she hugged me and said goodbye.

I walked out feeling that Ashley was going to play an important role in my life.


	3. Ridin' Dirty  Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been quite busy the last couple of weeks so to make it up to you guys I'm posting two chapters. This one is kind of short because it's more like a filler. **

**Thanks to the people that reviewed, story alerted or author alerted. It means a lot! Please feel free to review some more, constructive criticisim is always accepted.**

**Ridin' Dirty (Chapter 2)**

I dedicated the whole entire week to decorate the upper floor. I painted the hallways and my room. I put up posters of Star Wars, Avatar and some bands. The game room was pretty much already done. It had a big couch, huge flat screen TV, an Xbox with a bunch of games that I already had. Since I really like singing I decided to make one of the guest rooms a recording studio, so I put all my guitars and amps in there, except for my first electric and acoustic guitar. I kept those in my room, just in case I decided to jam in bed. Ashley came a couple of times over to help me out, after all I didn't want it to look like one of those typical bachelor pads with lava lamps and circle typed beds. She helped me and it turned out pretty great, classy but modern. She had great taste.

"I got a job" said Ashley, while she was finishing the decoration in my room. My eyes opened widely in shock but I waited for her to continue. "From now on I'm working on the weekends at… Drumroll please…." I tapped my hands on my knees to fake the sound of drums. "…At Breadsticks as a waiter!"

"What is Breadsticks?" I never heard that name before.

"Well it's a restaurant where they can't stop serving you breadsticks. It's like the most famous place in town."

"So are you going to work on the weekends?" I huffed. I wasn't pleased that I wasn't going to have anyone to hang out with one the weekends. Ash was the only person my age that I knew since school hadn't even started yet and we still had a month untill it began. "When do you start?" I really tried to fake my excitement.

"They told me that next week. What's the matter? You're gonna miss me?" She knew me better than I thought because she mocked me for my obvious lack of excitement.

"Well, duh! Who am I going to hang out with?" She caught me so I was sincere.

"Well…You could get a job too…Or wait better than that. Form a band or find bands that are looking for singers or guitarist. That way band practices will keep occupied." Damn she had great ideas.

"You're the best, you know that?" I said as I got up and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Of course, babez. I'll be one of the greatest girls you'll ever know" she proudly said, trying to get out of my hold.

"So want to go shopping?" I finally put her down and sat on my bed grabbing my guitar and playing some chords. "But it will have to be this weekend, because I need to go see some cars. You can come if you want."

She got excited when she heard shopping. "You don't even have to ask. You know I'll go."

"To what, shopping at the mall or looking for cars?" I asked to make sure, but I already knew the answer.

"To both, duh! I don't want you to buy some lame car and look like a total loser in it if we're carpooling to school."

"Or so now we're carpooling? When did that happen?" I enjoyed teasing her.

"Well, you wanker, I'm your best friend. And as my best friend it is your duty to take me to school in your awesome new car you're going to buy." I laughed at her asumption, but I was ok with it. Afterall she really was my best friend.

"In that case we better get a great carriage for the princess. What more can I do for you highness? Clean your house, wash the dishes…. As I said that she punched me in the chest.

"Shut up or I'll hit you again" I started laughing in sign of defeat.

* * *

Later they stopped by a few dealerships, looking at cars but none of them caught their attention.

"Hey, there's another one." pointed out Ash though the window of my uncle's SUV.

We stopped and looked around only seeing the typical pick up trucks, vans and…. Bam, all of a sudden a car caught my attention. I've seen it before in a movie…. _Gone in 60 seconds_ I think it was called. It was beautiful, a 67' convertible Shelby Mustang. Red with two white racing stripes that crossed the hood and trunk, it had nude leather seats and it was in perfect shape. Not a single scratch or dent. It was perfect.

"Hey, Ash!" I exclaimed with all my inner excitement bursting out. "I think I found your carriage!" She turned around annoyed but as soon as she saw the car a huge smile creeped on her face.

"Nice choice Froggy lips. We're going to look so good in this" she said examinating the car closely and nodding in aprovement.

We decided to get the paper work done tomorrow with my uncle, and drive off with it.

* * *

I was excited to get the car. I ate my breakfast as fast as I could my uncle looking at me akwardly. As soon as I finished we picked up Ash and he drove us to the dealership.

It was all done. I finally had my car. My unlce left explaining that he had things to do. Ash got in the passenger seat and we left the dealership. "So we're do you want to go?" I asked her hoping she would say somewhere far to just enjoy the pleasure of driving.

She was looking around. "Well we can drive around and later go get something to eat". I could tell that she was enjoying this as much as I was.


	4. Where Is My Head?  Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the second chapter for today that I promised. I never said it but I don't own Glee only the plot of this story.**

**Where Is My Head (Chapter 3)**

There I was on my bed Saturday morning thinking to myself. It had been a tough couple of weeks since I got here. A lot of things had happened: seeing my uncle again, moving in, Ashley. I hadn't had time to process all of it. I really missed my parents, especially my mom. When I was little she always tucked me in bed and sang me songs untill I fell asleep. She had a beautiful voice and was very passionate about music. I guess I inherited that part of her. She was always suportive when it came to my future. I told her I wanted to be a musician and she replied that she would help me live my dream. That's why I could always talk to her about anything, so when she died I felt a huge emptyness inside. I had lost my best friend.

My dad was reluctant to the idea of me persuing a music carreer. He thought that going to music lessons was a waste of time. He wanted me to do sports and get into a college with a great sports program or become a sucessful lawyer like he was. Don't get me wrong I loved my dad, but he wanted me do to something I knew I wasn't going to be good at. With my dislexia, studying has always been hard for me, so I knew I wasn't going to be a good lawyer like my dad.

Since I came here I started writing songs. None of them were good. So today I started t give it another try. I figured that getting all my feelings and emotions out through songs would be a great therapy. I had been writing for a while when I heard my phone ring. It of course was Ash.

*So Bff I was thinking that we could go to the mall today. That is if I'm not interrumpting you with your super busy life.* I could see her smirk through the phone.

*No it's ok. I just have to shower and change. Come by in half an hour.* I replied.

I left the sheet of paper on my desk giving it one final look. At least it was an improvement since the last ones:

So where the hell's my hope,  
and why can't I just try?  
You know I've lost a lot,  
but I won't let this die.  
you know I've got this friend up in the atmosphere,  
another reason not to fear the sky;  
no, not tonight.  
no, not tonight.

Can I pull out all the stops,  
and get out of this town?  
I want to make you proud,  
but I really don't know how.  
I know it's not helping to hear me say,  
"I wish it was me in the car that day."  
Though something made me stop and think of what you said.  
You know it meant a lot,  
but I was just a kid,  
one with all these dreams of growing up and playing music on the road.  
I've been screaming all these years and thinking of your bones.

* * *

I could tell Ash was eager to go to the mall because it had only been 10 minutes since I had sent her my text and she was already in my room. I finished taking a shower, put on some jeans and a Superman t-shirt.

When Ash saw what I was wearing she nearly freaked out. "Boy, today your getting a whole new wardrobe. You're fine as hell, but dressing like that no girl is going to come near you."

"I told you I didn't have any clothes but I don't mind you being my fashion advisor. You clearly have great taste. Just look at the room…" I knew that by saying this she would get all happy and bubbly.

"Aww you're sweet but come on. We've got a lot of shopping to do!" And with that we left the house, got in the car and drove to the mall.

* * *

After an hour and almost getting lost we found the mall. I parked at the first place I could find near the entrance. As soon as we parked she got out of the car and almost started racing to the first store she could find. At the entrance she grabbed my hand and started handing me clothes. Tons of clothes.

"These should be your size. Go try all this on. I'll meet you in the dressing room when I get some things for myself." I waited for her outside of a big cubicle at the end. I was amazed at how rapidly she came back with a mountain of clothes not only for her but some more for me too. "Here try all these too." It was big enough for all the clothes and us to fit without bumping into eachother. "Sam, help me with the zipper please." I zipped her dress up and she turned around to look at herself in the mirror with a huge grin. "What I fine piece of ass I am"

"Modest much?" I said trying not to laugh.

"Hey, it's the truth. You should know by now that I always say the truth even if it hurts. I don't lie and I state the obvious. And the obvious is that I look hot in this dress. Or am I wrong?" she said giving me a serious look.

"No it's true. You look beautiful." I think I saw her blush as I said it but she just turned around and started searching for something else to try on. We kept tryin on clothes and soon moved on to another store.

It was like that at all the stores we went to. It had only been an hour and I couldn't fit anymore bags in my was looking at underwear and I was getting slightly embarressed so I decided to put the bags in the car so we could continue the shopping without hitting people with them. "Hey Ash, I'm gonna leave all this in the car". She nodded in agreement as she continued looking at bras. I shook my head to shake off the blush that was creeping on my face and took off to find the car.

Once I got back inside Ashley and I decided to take a break and go to the food court. I told her to grab a seat while I got us some food. When I came back I saw her sitting with a brunette, the both of them laughing. When Ash saw me she waved and yelled me to join them. The mysterious girl turned her head and smiled. And with that smile I knew I was screwed.

* * *

**A/N 2: The song is called The Permanent Rain by The Dangerous Summer. They're I great band and I highly reccomend that you guys listen to them. The whole song will be sung by Sam in a future chapter.**


End file.
